A Real Boy
by Goldenmonster
Summary: In the Alabasta desert, something odd happens to Chopper.


Fanfic One Piece

A Real Boy!

The sun was scorching the young raindeer in the desert. This is definately not my element he invardly groaned, beeing used to sub-zero degrees, this was torture. Still, he trudged on next to his new nakama. They were worth all the heat in the world. He walked as hard as he could, and just before he was about to pass out from the strain he felt a strong hand pick him up by his backpack. He was unceremoniously deposited on a pair of broad shoulders, his vision filled with green hair. ''What... What are you doing?'' Chopper asked, terrified that his nakama considered him weak. ''Lost my headscarf'' Zoro muttered ruffly. ''Your hat is big enough for the both of us.''. Chopper let out a sigh of relief. He was helping his nakama, that he himself got helped in the process was just a bonus. Tired from the warmth and the walk, feeling safe on the swordsmans shoulders, Chopper soon drifted of to sleep.

A sharp pain seared through his body. He hadn't felt this pain for years. Not since he ate that strange fruit and became what he is today. He could feel his legs and arms grow longer. It was completely different from his strong-point, all his limbs were slender. What was more disturbing was his sudden lack of fur. He noticed that since he fell asleep, their group had come to a town, there were people all around him. He tried to cover himself behind a wall so they wouldn't notice him. People always made fun of him, or were scared of him. He was quickly noticed anyway. He had no idea what he was doing wrong, but somehow, every time he tried to hide, it was as if he got more visible.

''what a handsome young boy'' he heard an old woman say. ''are you alone out here?'' ''he looks so uncomfortable in just those shorts in this sun, here, have this robe'' He awkvardly put the robe on, and got a look of himself in a nearby shop-window. He gasped. He was a human! Somehow, he had turned into a real human boy! He was tall, about as tall as Ruffy, his hair was brown, and the fact that it was only on his head made him happier than he could express in words. All around him the people praised his looks. They invited him for dinner, girls blushed and men greeted him as an equal. He was in heaven!

A loud crash sendt the people around him scattering. Screams of fear sounded through the streets before the source of the commotion appeared. A giant lizard crawled through the city, destroying buildings with his clawed feet. It's filled with razorsharp teeth. ''Chopper!'' he heard a familiar voice cry.

Zoro was hanging from the creatures mouth, one of his legs stuck between it's teeth like a long forgotten toothpick. ''It ate my swords all the others, you have to tell it to spit them out, you can talk to animals!'' Chopper tried his best, but the lizard wouldn't listen. ''You are speaking human!'' the trapped swordsman yelled, ''nevermind, just beat him up, if you hit him hard enough in the belly he should vomit them up, but hurry!''

Chopper took a rumble-ball out of his pocket, and prepared to use his strongest forms to destroy the beast that had dared to eat his nakama. It tasted horrible. Somehow, the fresh moss taste he had added to them was not as appealing anymore. He focused all his might and tried to change. It didn't work. No matter what he tried, he was still a human. He watched in horror as the lizard stuck it's tounge out, snaked it around the swordsman and was about to pull the tasty human snack into his mouth as the world froze.

A beautiful feemale raindeer appeared before him. ''I am your fairy godmother'' she said, in a voice he could understand. ''I have come to fulfill your wish to be rid of the curse of the fruit. I will give you a choice, you can turn into a raindeer or a human, what du you wish child?''. Chopper gaped. ''You are to late!'' he screamed. ''I don't want that anymore, I was perfectly happy the way I was, beeing able to help my nakama!''. The fairy godmother looked taked aback. ''Look, I have a tight scedule, I can't go around fulfilling wishes right when they are made you know, there are procedures, and lists...'' ''Shut up!'' Chopper yelled at her. ''Turn me back to the way I was!'' ''Fine, fine.''the female raindeer grumbled. ''Kids these days...'' Then she waived her magic antlers and chopper turned into his familiar small, hairy and horned form.

The time unfroze, and he dashed towards the lizard, punching it as hard as he could in the stomack, and watched as it spewed out his friends. While the townpeople was nowhere to be seen, his nakama crowded around him, cheering and praising him. Chopper grinned wider than he had ever grinned before.

A sudden holt woke him up. Zoro had stopped up, watching as Ruffy and Sanji argued about the water rations. Had it all been a dream? He considered this for a while before asking softly into Zoros ear ''do you like me, even if I'm a blue-nosed halfbreed?'' ''What are you talking about?'' the swordsman yawned. ''you are you, and I'd like you no matter what you were''. ''Blue noses are pretty cool though''. Chopper smiled and rested his head on the green moss-like surface beneath him. They both watched lazily as Nami chasticed the arguing boys and took the water for herself.

The End


End file.
